New gift
by alicia-diezm
Summary: 'Sasuke-kun...where are you? ' Sakura is in the hospital waiting for the arrival of her husband. She has been carrying his child for nine months and now she is ready to give birth but...she needs him by her side. Will he arrive on time or it will be too late? Sasusaku. Complete.


**Author's Note:** Hey guys! So I tried to write my first fic in English, my firts language is Spanish, so please be gentle with me. Anyways, if I have any grammatical errors or something you can tell me :) It's also my first fic about SasuSaku so, sorry if the characters may be a little bit OoC but at least I tried. Well, said that...I hope you enjoy it :3

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

 **New Gift.**

 _'Sasuke-kun...where are you?'_

Sakura whispered those words caressing her round belly softly. She has been pregnant for several months already and at anytime she would give birth. She was wondering were Sasuke would be because she was already in the hospital.

The contractions had started a few hours ago and Sakura had to call Ino. She arrived to the Uchiha household as fast as her legs could take her and when she saw her best friend, she had no doubts: her best friend, Sakura Uchiha, has broken waters and was enduring the pain how she could.

When they arrived to the hospital Shizune, who was there, took Sakura to a room. There, she put Sakura an injection to relieve the pain even if it was only a little.

And now there she was, in an hospital bed, waiting for her husband to come home and be there when their child is born.

''Sakura, how are you doing?'' asked Ino, holding Sakura's hand.

''Fine...I think.'' She answered with a look that betrayed her.

''Don't lie to me Sakura. We have known each other all our life...well, almost.'' What Ino said made Sakura laugh even if it was just a little bit. Oh, she would be so lost without her.

''Ok. I...I just miss Sasuke-kun. I thought he was going to be here when our child was born.''

''Sakura...'' Ino replied softly ''He will be here, you just wait. Naruto and an ANBU team has gone to find him, he can't be that far...'' Ino joked but even her hesitated a little.

''I know...ugh!'' Sakura flinched when her contractions started again. ''I think that the injection's effect is wearing off''

''Do you want me to inform Shizune?''

''Yes please. I don't know how much I can endure this pain.''

''You will have to endure it until the baby decides to come out'' Ino stated and then she left to look for Shizune.

''You are so funny.'' Sakura replied ironically to Ino, she had to rise her voice because Ino had already left the room.

When Shizune and Ino arrived to Sakura's provisional room, they found a sweaty and pained Sakura gripping her stomach tightly.

''Shizune...oh goodness, I think the baby is coming...I can't wait anymore, ugh!'' Sakura panted and tried to stay calm even if she was feeling like hell. She was doing this for his/her child and also for her and for Sasuke.

''Ok, Sakura. I need you to stay calm'' Shizune ordered to her. ''Ino, out of the room! Now! I will go call some nurses now, I will be back in a few.''

While Sakura waited for Shizune's return, Ino went out of the hospital. She tried to find Hinata and Tenten. Fortunately she found them and then she tried to look for Sai and the rest of the boys. When she did, she told them the news and they went together to the hospital, where Sakura was. They arrived and they gathered in front of her door waiting.

Shizune had arrived a few minutes ago and she saw Sakura. She couldn't take it any longer so Shizune and the nurses started their work.

It was agony. Sasuke had arrived to the hospital panting with Naruto and the ANBU team. They saw all the group gathered in the corridor. They looked tired but anxious as well. Hell, Sakura was in there suffering and they only could sit and wait. It was a painful agony.

Seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned to hours.

Finally, Shizune got out of the room to see all of them exhausted in the hospital chairs. What caught her attention was to see Sasuke there. She wasn't expecting him. So when she left on a side her astonishment, she hurriedly pushed him inside the door.

Sasuke didn't have anytime to speak when he was pushed inside the room where Sakura was.

He looked at her. She was sweaty and a little pale, but for him, she was still beautiful.

''Sasuke-kun...'' She murmured softly. ''You came...''

''Hn''

''Do you want to see her?'' She asked holding a little bundle wrapped in a blanket in her arms.

 _'Her.'_ He had a daughter. He was a father. He was _her_ father.

Sasuke approached the bed to see them better and he couldn't help to smile at the image in front of him: there she was the best woman that had happened in his life holding their new born, the proof of their love.

''She is beautiful'' Sasuke said when he watched her better.

''She looks like you''

Actually, their child looked like him: she had raven hair and dark orbs.

The child was calm but after a few minutes, she started crying searching for ger mother's breast. Sakura saw this and couldn't help the blush that appeared in her face. Anyways, she fed her daughter. Both of them watched as she silently fed up from her mother.

''Do you want to hold her?'' Sakura whispered trying not to disturb the little thing.

And now what?. What if he dropped her? What if he hurt her? He was unsure of what to do. He didn't want to scare his baby.

''Sasuke, you are not going to drop her, I can assure you that'' She smiled that smile that he loved.

''Okay''

Sakura passed the baby to Sasuke carefully and he settled her in his arms. The baby, who was a little fussy, became calm in his strong and warm arms.

''How should we name her?'' Sakura asked.

Sasuke watched their baby in his arms. She was falling asleep in her daddy's arms and another smile appeared in his usually solemn face.

''How about Sarada?'' He asked Sakura.

''Yes, it looks fine...''

''Sakura'' Said Sasuke lifting his eyes to her daughter to Sakura ''You shuld sleep, you look tired''

''You are right...Sarada...'' Sakura repeated her name while she drifted off to sleep. The birth have left her exhausted.

''I will watch her''

'' 'Kay...night Sasuke-kun''

Sasuke approached her and kissed her forehead with care and love.

''Sleep tight my cherry blossom''

Sasuke went to sit onto a chair and he held Sarada close to him. He watched as the two of his girls slept.

 _'I will always protect you two'_ He promised to himself.

Finally he also fell asleep in that chair holding Sarada closely.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day of visits so the three of them needed their sleep.

 _'You are finally here'_

 **The End.**

 **Author's Note:** Well? What did you think? I hope that you liked the story. If you want you can leave a review. Constructive criticis is appreciated :) Until next time! xx


End file.
